Fishing weights are small articles of lead, brass or other heavy material, that can be attached to and removed from a fishing line to submerge the bait to whatever depth may be chosen by the fisherman. It sometimes is desirable to attach the weight so that it freely slides along the fishing line, and other times it is desirable to attach the weight so that it will remain at a chosen location on the line. In most instances it is desirable that the weight is capable of being quickly attached or removed from the line and is reusable.
Many inventors in the prior art have suggested weights that have some or all of the above features, but in those having all of these features, the device has been complex and/or expensive. Typical of the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,096,599; 4,235,037; 4,279,092; 4,615,136; and 4,691,468.
It is an object of this invention to provide a simple fishing weight which can be made slidable or nonslidable by a slight manual adjustment. It is another object of this invention to provide a novel fishing weight that readily disassembles without need for a tool. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.